The Two Survivors
by sailorverystupid
Summary: When the earth blows up, there are only 2 survivors, who were sent to middle earth a short time beforehand. Why were they saved?
1. 01

The Two Survivors  
  
Anna and Louise were sleeping, it was 4:02 A.M in England and the night was pitch black. They were tossing and turning restlessly when it happened. Anna's arm, currently resting on her discman, began to fade, followed by the rest of her body, her pillows, her covers, her discman, her bed, the rest of the room and finally Louise, her best friend.  
  
King Legolas Greenleaf was sitting on his throne. He had never imagined being king could be this boring! All he did was pass judgement on petty thieves and minor criminals. He didn't want that, he wanted excitement again. In a strange way he wished he were still fighting against the evil reign of Saumon. But then he remembered all the losses and sacrifices of the many battles fought. No, he reflected as he remembered the loss of Borromir, he wanted excitement, but not death. His mind lingering on the unfortunate dead, he wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes as four guards came in dragging two girls.  
  
"What have you stolen?" he asked mechanically, before noticing that they were mortal. He leapt from his throne. "WHY ARE THERE MORTALS IN MIRKWOOD?" he bellowed "Did Aragorn send you from Gondor? If so, you must be very tired. You-" The guards interrupted him  
  
"Begging your pardon sire" That was the problem, they were always begging his pardon or asking to be excused or something along those lines "But they did not come from Gondor, they arrived suddenly in a magic house."  
  
Yes, they did seem strange-looking. One of them was impossibly short, almost a hobbit or dwarf, and had green eyes hidden behind strange, circular lenses, held in place by thin green metal hooked over the ears, which he now noticed were rounded, rather than the leaf shape of elves. Her hair was light brown, the kind of brown that is blonde at some times of the year and brown at others. It fell just above her shoulders and flicked slightly in every direction. She was wearing weird clothes. Black trousers of some strange material that pooled out over her feet and socks- now dirty, with some strange, cat-like creature coloured orange with black stripes who seemed to be balancing on its tail in some strange ritual of sorts. Her top was long sleeved and portrayed a pasty white woman- probably ill, drinking from a bottle- probably medicine, surrounded by runes- possibly healing chants. The choice of clothing was strange, she was so obviously female, and too short to be a battle warrior, and yet she wore trousers. Turning to look at the other one he saw that she was also wearing trousers of the same material, which didn't spill out as much, though they did flare slightly. She also was wearing socks, though hers were plain white and stopped far below the ankles. Her top was lilac and had no sleeves, though it had a high neck. The girl was as tall as some of the other elf-maidens, reaching a good 5 foot 8 inches and had sandy hair that curled slightly and reached halfway down her back. She was prettier to him than the other girl and apparently less boisterous.  
  
"Witches eh?" he perked up "I haven't had a good crime like this to judge in. ever" The short girl broke free of the guards and glared up at him defiantly.  
  
"We are NOT witches, and even if we were it's wrong to punish people for what they choose to do if they choose to do good with their gift" Legolas started in surprise  
  
"Tell me child, do you know who I am?" he asked  
  
"No, don't call me child either. Al I know is that I got poked awake by a pointy thingy and I open my eyes and there are a bunch of people with spears raised at us. SPEARS for Christ's sake SPEARS!!!!! Who carries spears?!"  
  
"My guards do" Legolas answered, enjoying the display of fiery attitude shown by the short kid "now please carry on, I am in need of entertainment"  
  
"I will then" the girl said, glaring at him "So yes. SPEARS!!!!! So I tried shouting at him and he said a load of stuff in gibberish! Well actually it sounded Welsh, are we in Wales?"  
  
"You are in Mirkwood, Middle Earth." He said, eyes glinting as he smiled, silently laughing "Who are you and where is this Wales you speak of? Is that where you came from?"  
  
"My name is Anna and this is Louise" gesturing towards the tall girl "And shut up, I'm not done talking yet"  
  
"Please continue" Legolas said, ignoring her rudeness.  
  
"I will, SPEARS!!! So the other guy said something back to the first guy and Louise was sleeping so I woke her up and we started running and the gibberish guys CAUGHT US and they held us! And that dude grabbed my."  
  
"It was an accident sire" interluded the 'dude' she was pointing at. By this time Legolas' shoulders were shaking in silent mirth, he just gestured for the Anna girl to continue  
  
"So after the guy grabbed me they dragged us to some fit JERK! Who doesn't like people who are witches and is currently LAUGHING AT US!!!!!" It was true. He was laughing outright now helplessly. No longer caring where they came from or how they got here, just finding the child extremely amusing  
  
"I" he wheezed, after laughing so hard he felt sure his ribs were broken "Am Legolas Greenleaf, King of Mirkwood and a respected member of the Fellowship Of The Ring"  
  
"I figured as much" Anna said "being as how you're on a throne, wearing a crown and judging us. It's kinda obvious" She reached over and hit Louise, who was staring at the king in awe, lightly on the shoulder. "Plan A" she coughed. Legolas looked at her strangely  
  
"Do you need water?" he asked  
  
"No thank you" she replied "We. ARACHLOWR!" she shouted. All the elves were looking at the floor, laughing at them silently, she dragged Louise out of the room and they ran into the forest.  
  
"Thank you" Legolas said, picking a coin from the floor, "That was very - Hey! Where'd they go?" The guards ran from the room in search of her 


	2. 02

The Two Survivors  
  
Space shattered with a resounding boom as the Earth was knocked out of orbit and was pulled closer to the sun. The light caused was blinding and all the water on Earth evaporated, causing people to just dry up, plants to wither and die, and soil and cement to crumble. In short, Earth was destroyed. There were no survivors, except for the two girls currently running through the forest of Mirkwood in Middle Earth.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Louise as she was steered by Anna away from the swift elven guards she could hear behind them.  
  
"I don't know" Replied the shorter girl "and I don't care as long as it gets me away from pervy and the freak. OOF" She had run into something very hard, and it was shaking. Looking up she saw it was a chest, belonging to a tall guy with long hair and blue eyes, who was laughing very hard in a booming voice.  
  
"Trouble with the guards?" he asked "Don't worry, I can help you"  
  
"Don't trust him" whispered Louise "Check out the ears, he's an elf, so he'll either laugh at us or chase us." She observed. The elf laughed again "See?" Louise said  
  
"Well well little ones, who else have you run into today then? There is no need to fear me, for I am already laughing and look, it causes you no pain. And there is no need to chase you for I have caught you already" The two guards came bursting through the trees panting and out of breath.  
  
"What troubles you men?" asked the new elf. Hiding the pair behind him protectively  
  
"Not so much what, sir Cannagan, as who. Those two girls you hide behind your back are witches"  
  
"Witches, eh?" said sir Cannagan, smiling knowingly "Surely if they were witches they would have a wart somewhere on their persons. I see acne, but no warts. Go back to your king and tell him the pair were mere rascals and not witches."  
  
"Yes my liege" answered the guards in unison before running off in the direction they came from  
  
"Thank you sir Cannagan" said Louise  
  
"Acne?" asked Anna dryly "ACNE?"  
  
"Oh great" said Louise "Now you've got her started on this again"  
  
"Again?" inquired Sir Cannagan  
  
"First it was spears, now she's on about acne" Taking her cue, Anna complained  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE ACNE!"  
  
"Indeed you don't" amended sir Cannagan "I merely said that to get those guards away. Sir Rhys Cannagan at your service fair ladies, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Louise" answered the taller of the two "the acne girl is Anna"  
  
"Hi" said Anna. "Wassup?" sir Cannagan looked confused  
  
"The sky?" he answered. Anna laughed.  
  
"It's a way of greeting where we're from sir Cannag-"  
  
"Please" he interrupted, "Rhys. Just Rhys. So where are you sleeping tonight?"  
  
"It's too dangerous to go back to the room. There'll probably be guards there" observed Anna.  
  
"I guess" agreed Louise. "In short sir. Rhys, we have no idea"  
  
"I gladly open my home to you, you are welcome to stay as my guests. On one condition" taking the silence as acknowledgement, he continued "That you tell me your story. When strange maidens meet you in strange circumstances dressed in strange clothes, you just know there's a strange story involved" he said. And so, laughing, the three set off away from the forest to take refuge in Rhys' home.  
  
At the palace, King Legolas was receiving his guards.  
  
"What news of the witches?" he asked  
  
"They aren't" answered the perv.  
  
"What?" demanded Legolas  
  
"Please sire," started the other guard, "We met with sir Cannagan who gave us some information on witches which made it absolutely clear that they weren't."  
  
"Ah," said Legolas "The trusty sir Cannagan, a rascal if ever I've known one, a brilliant friend too. How long has it been since I last saw him?" he inquired  
  
"I believe it is nigh on a year now sire" perv informed him  
  
"Yes" Legolas sighed, the sad look back on his face "I have barely any time to receive guests any more."  
  
"No your highness" agreed perv, before two more guards brought in yet another thief.  
  
"Set him free" declared Legolas "I am going for a walk" 


	3. 03

The Two Survivors  
  
Rhys laughed as the two girls finished their story. He had taken quite a liking to Anna. The boisterous girl made him laugh often and loudly. He suggested that they change clothes at the earliest possible opportunity as the clothes they were wearing at that moment were very, as he put it, noticeable. They were still swapping stories by the fire when he heard the sound of footsteps. He stopped mid sentence and waited expectantly  
  
Anna's face straightened as her new-found friend stopped in the middle of his story and she saw him tense like a cat. Expecting anything, she shut up and waited  
  
Louise followed suit and soon they were all waiting in silence when there came rippling laughter from the trees. After a while Rhys joined in as he ran forward to meet the 'sneak attacker', embracing him and leading him back towards the girls. As the firelight caught his face they saw that it was King Legolas.  
  
"Legolas!" exclaimed Rhys excitedly "How long has it been since I saw you last?"  
  
"Ah, too long my friend, too long" he answered  
  
"And how are you enjoying being King?"  
  
"I am not" Replied Legolas "So let us stay away from the subject. I see you have found the escapologists" he laughed, eyes twinkling as he winked at the girls "I would like to find out more about you two, especially you" he said, pointing to Louise "Earlier today, when you were in my judgement, you didn't say a word, although I understand it must have been difficult given that others of us assembled were using their mouths a little more than needed"  
  
"Not my fault you're a jerk" answered Anna. Rolling her eyes, Louise stood up  
  
"I'm going to bed" she said. Legolas stood up, arms outstretched and palms facing towards the sky  
  
"Behold the miracle, the lady speaks!" he said jokingly. Louise walked off laughing into the house.  
  
"So" said Anna  
  
"So" replied Rhys, and they both stared at Legolas. Going red, he followed Louise into the house.  
  
"So" repeated Anna and within 5 minutes, she and Rhys were kissing. Watching them through the window, Legolas laughed light-heartedly. *I knew that would happen* he thought *the minute that girl opened her mouth I was immediately reminded of Rhys* and with that he set off in exploration of the house.  
  
It was a recent acquisition of Rhys', bought within the last 7 months so it took Legolas quite a while to explore. Having had a look at the downstairs part, he climbed up the stairs. Looking into the first room he found it to be a bedroom, quite large with an en suite bathroom. Looking into the next he found it the same, but in the next he found Louise, sitting on the bed reading The Fellowship Of The Ring. By Frodo Baggins. He watched her read for 10 minutes, engrossed by her as he watched her hair fall over her face and her eyes skim the writing on the page. As she looked up slightly to turn the page, she noticed him and started.  
  
"I'm so sorry" he apologised, picking the book up from the floor where she had dropped it. "I was watching you read"  
  
"Thank you that's so very comforting" Louise replied sarcastically. Legolas laughed again. Louise changed the subject  
  
"In this book, there's a Legolas too.. "  
  
"It's me" Legolas admitted  
  
"Wow. Was it cool to be in the fellowship?" she asked  
  
"There were good times and there were bad times" he said remembering Borromir "How far have you got?"  
  
"I don't know, you lost my page" Louise replied "Far enough to know that you're remembering Borromir right now." Legolas smiled sadly, but said nothing, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would start crying and blubbering all his problems to this one mortal girl. 


	4. 04

The Two Survivors  
  
A/N to Anyone but Mary Sue:- I'm so glad you think that my friend and I are Mary Sues, it really makes me happy to learn that we busted our arses off writing this so that people could call us typical, what would you do when confronted with a king? What would you do/say/think if a fit knight saved you, especially if you LIKED him. Thank you for giving me those site addresses and we had a look at them, but I'm not changing the story. I have only one thing to say : Fuck. You  
  
PS that test at http://alswaiter.codedaemon.com/LOTR/lotrlt.htm, we only got 18 marks i.e- Borderline Mary Sue.  
  
Outside , Anna and Rhys broke the kiss.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to court me first?" Anna grinned  
  
"Oops, too late" answered Rhys "You want me to court you anyway?" Anna smiled,  
  
"I've never been courted before" She admitted thoughtfully, "Sounds cool, all medieval and stuff"  
  
"Prepare for courtship then my lady" Rhys said, standing up and offering her his hand. Anna laughed "I start tomorrow, for we need rest, it has been an interesting day" Said Rhys. And with that, he lead Anna towards the house.  
  
Inside, Anna looked in awe at her surroundings, the hall was of black and white marble, large oak doors leading off everywhere. White marble stairs swept off in a spiral to her left, that was where Rhys was standing now  
  
"All the rooms are up here my lady" he smiled, gesturing in a vaguely game show host-ish manner towards the hall way above them. Anna laughed and began the climb up the stairs, suddenly exhausted.  
  
At the top of the stairs, she heard laughter coming from one of the rooms, looking in curiously, she saw Louise cross-legged on the bed, looking down at Legolas, who was sprawled out on his stomach on the floor, propped up on his arms.  
  
"So he said 'I see plenty of acne, but no warts'" this was followed by another laugh and a comment  
  
"I bet she hated that, it's a wonder she managed to keep her mouth shut"  
  
"It's a wonder whenever Anna manages to keep her mouth shut" Louise replied, followed by more laughter. Closing the door, Anna laughed silently. She supposed the king wasn't too bad. Seeing him sprawled out on the floor, it was hard to remember that he WAS king. He looked too young, he only appeared to be 23 years old. Making a mental note to ask him later, she took the room next door and fell asleep on the huge, four post bed in there.  
  
"And then she-" the sentence was broken when Louise gave a tremendous yawn and blinked sleepily, causing Legolas to laugh again "And.. she.. I forgot, sorry king Legolas, I'm a little sleepy" Legolas smiled warmly  
  
"Sleep then, I'll leave you, until tomorrow Louise, good night and happy dreaming."  
  
"Guh" said Louise, and fell heavily asleep fully clothed on top of the covers. Smiling again, Legolas walked silently out of the room. Standing at the top of the stairs, he looked around to check that nobody was watching, before using the curving banister to slide down to the ground floor. He met with Rhys in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi" He said  
  
"Hello King Legolas, by your dialect, it would seem that the two minxes are beginning to wear off on you" Legolas laughed "I haven't heard you laugh since you became king Legolas, is it so terrible?"  
  
"Yes" answered Legolas "It is at times terrible and at times terribly boring. All I am required to do is sit on my throne all day and pass judgement on poor rascals who merely try and feed their families. Never have I so craved adventure." Rhys looked at him sympathetically  
  
"I suppose time alone means that you can reflect on things though, have you not always preferred your own thoughts for company?"  
  
"But what do I have to reflect on, Rhys, but sadness and death. All day long I remember the deaths of those dearest to me, my father, my mother, Borromir, all my trusted friends, family and followers, it is horrible. And what time do I have to see friends? I haven't seen you in over a year, Gandalf is always with the Hobbits, the Hobbits never leave the Shire, Gimli would take a millennium for his little legs to carry him to me, Aragorn is busy with kingly duties in Gondor. I have no one." Rhys could see that this subject was causing his king some aggravation, so he changed it  
  
"What of the girls, Legolas? How do you think they came by Middle Earth? I assume you have heard their story?"  
  
"Yes" Legolas replied thoughtfully "Louise told me they just woke up and were here, Anna told me she was poked awake by, and I quote, ' A SPEAR!!!!' but it seems neither knows how they got here at all. Did either tell you where they were from in the first place?"  
  
"I asked, Anna told me; "Maidstone, Kent, England, Great Britain, Europe, Earth, The Solar System, The Milky Way, The Universe." Legolas looked confused and laughed again, shaking his head as he wondered if the girl ever said anything that made sense. The two elves talked way into the night before each retired to their own room for a few hours of sleep.  
  
Next morning at around 7 A.M Louise's peaceful slumber was interrupted by a lump jumping on her bed. Opening her eyes groggily she saw Anna staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"So what happened last night?" She asked expectantly. Louise blushed  
  
"Nothing" She denied "we talked, we laughed, the end" Anna raised her eyebrows "I SWEAR we did nothing! I didn't even want to, I doubt he did either!" Anna grinned and rolled her eyes.  
  
Legolas and Rhys were in the huge, oak panelled dining room chatting when they heard the two girls mock fighting over something, peals of laughter echoing through the house. Sneaking upstairs they heard  
  
"Alright, I admit he's fit, but he's KING! Hello? Wake up, he can have anyone he wants, I'm not interested anyway, besides, what about you and that Rice guy? Huh? You were looking pretty cosy"  
  
"It's Rhys actually R. E. E. S. E if you want it phonetically" corrected Anna. Not admitting or denying anything.  
  
"Talking about us, ladies?" asked Legolas, striding confidently into the room followed by Rhys.  
  
"Yup" beamed Anna as Louise went red. Noticing her friends discomfort she reluctantly changed the subject. "So how are we gonna get home?" There was silence in the room, the subject of going home was a touchy one. They had only been there for a day and already they had made two friends.  
  
Legolas looked over at the two girls, barely believing that they wanted to go home already. He was happy when they were around, always laughing, they made him forget his duties of king, which could have been a bad thing, he supposed, but he felt light and free. They were already brilliant friends after just one day. Taking a deep breath he uttered the sentence he was sure he would regret saying someday  
  
"Maybe you should go back to the strange house you appeared in"  
  
"It was hardly a house, Legolas, it was just my room. But yeah, that's a good idea" Anna said regretfully. And so they walked together through the woods until they came to the room. Walking through the door, Anna sighed and lay on the bed, Louise lay down on the floor and they both closed their eyes, "Here goes nothing, God, do your stuff" Anna whispered as they waited. 


End file.
